Ivan Skelton
Appearance: Ivan is average height, chubby, covered in moles/sunspots. He has dark brown hair, which when out reaches his upper waist in thick curls. However, usually it's pulled up into a ponytail, or in intricate braids, or both. Ivan is very proud of it. There's always a curl falling in the middle of his face, and a few usually slip out of his buns/ponytails after an hour. Ivan has a gap in his teeth, and he has weak-tea coloured skin and a snub nose. Ivan's hard to pin a race on unless you know many Roma people, but you can probably pick out Indian descent in him. Despite his paler skin, he's unlikely to be considered white, however. His nails are always painted, usually somewhat chipped, and in darker shades, usually blue, green, or purple, or occasionally a bright gold. As of January 2018, Ivan also keeps a red, braided bracelet on his left wrist, given to him by Pam Resfeber. Personality "I mean, I'd invite you, Mikey, but it's more like a... gossip and make up pj-party. Girls + Ivan." -Sunny Nocturne. Ivan likes flowers, poetry, and the colour pink (although he'll never admit it under pain of death). He's rather used to being teased for his interests, and is currently a little shell-shocked that he... is not? Ivan is a little shy, but very attached to friends once he makes them. Ivan likes to find friends and then stick with them, both for a sense of comfort and an fast adoration of people who are kind to him. He’s autistic, so he goes between nonverbal to very loud in minutes, and struggles to focus on things he doesn’t find interesting (e.g. his classwork). He’s very empathetic and easily affected by other people’s emotions. He misses his headphones a lot and gets stressed quickly in loud situations. You won't find him at quidditch, and if you do, you'll find him earmuffs on and grumpy. He will do almost anything for his friends and almost anything to prove himself to his enemies. Ivan is a genuinely sweet kid, but with a lot of insecurities that run deep. He's also incredibly hypocritical- Ivan can't stand people behaving in anyway he perceives rude, and yet does it himself all the time. Ivan is also a rather petty person, with a tendency to hold grudges over rather minor things. Ivan's social behavior is defined by a set of rules and traits he's given himself from various books, leading to conversations where he language turns from informal to high fantasy esque in a few exchanges. He keeps notes on every single person he has had a conversation with, mostly to remind himself how to behave around them and what to talk about. Even so, he does slip up, but it makes him more confident. Background Ivan grew up in New Zealand. His mother is a witch and his father a muggle doctor, and after his mother completed her training as an obliviator, she moved to New Zealand, met Dr. Igor Skelton, and decided to stay. Being a tiny island, however, the magical schooling opportunities in New Zealand were less than ideal, and when both children began showing signs of magic, Igor and Jamie moved over to England. Ivan was about seven at this point and settled down reasonably well. He has lived in England for four years, and is fairly used to everything by now Ivan grew up almost entirely in the muggle world, but a weird muggle world- mostly hospitals. His mother’s work kept her away most of the day and kept her rather busy, so he spent a lot of his childhood in the hospital with his father- or rather, wandering around the children's ward or making himself hot chocolate in the staff kitchens. His mother wasn’t away all the time, of course. She’d be home every night, and he was close to both his parents. He has good memories there and for the most part is a very happy kid. Ivan has a younger sister named Hedi, who he pretends to hate but is secretly very fond of. He misses her a lot and sends her home sweets whenever he can get his hands on them. Ivan's experience with friendships is rather limited. He had a few close friends in New Zealand (mostly girls), and a few in England (mostly chronically ill, and also girls). Fortunately, thanks to books and puppy eyes, he's able to fumble his way through most social interaction semi-successfully. At the tender age of eleven, Ivan has a lot of strong political beliefs, mostly around wizarding healthcare and safety precautions. He aims to become a healer when he grows up, but is unsure whether he'll be capable of it. Time at Hogwarts Ivan's time at school has been mostly spent crying. This is usually the fault of Noah or his homesickness. First Year: Within his first year, Ivan has made somewhat of a reputation for himself as the "sweet gay kid with the first aid kit". This is a very fair assessment of him, although were he aware of the fourth wall, he would protest that he was a fully realized creation, Heck! Ivan's best class is probably charms, as for the moment he's putting quite a bit of work into his magic. He's also spent a fair bit of time working on potions, and is rather successful in those endeavours. He's probably going to fail defense against the dark arts, due to being naturally disinclined towards any sort of combat. His social circle is surprisingly made up of a lot of Slytherins- Divya Drake, Sunny Nocturne, Pam Resfeber and Ariana Havelock would all be considered his close friends. He is also very fond of Eddie Sark, Rhett Sterling, and Noah Brown, who is apparently his boyfriend. Ivan is not sure how this happened, but he is very happy about it. Most of the time. Ivan usually keeps himself out of drama and adventures, but he's managed to befriend the mysterious shadowy voice that may be possessing him, snatch up a cursed mirror and help defeat a pogrebin, convince at least three people he's in a relationship headed for disaster, make plans to investigate the forest, and give his sister almost daily heart attacks Ivan can usually be found in the Ravenclaw common room, the library, or the kitchens. He is often also found wherever Noah is, giving them unwanted emotions and being a very adoring partner. Despite all the crying and disaster that seems to follow Ivan around, he's always ready for his friends with a smile and a basket of pastries. Category:Males Category:Class of 2025 Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods Category:Characters Category:Students